The Seeker of the Phoenix
by LunarPhoenixx
Summary: A new story set 20 years after The Deathly Hallows, with new characters and a new setting.
1. Chapter One: The Next Generation

CHAPTER ONE: The Next Generation

Evan Baxter was the son of Evanna Murphy and Joseph Baxter. Evanna was Irish, and a witch. She had gone to Hogwarts for schooling, where she was sorted into Slytherin house. Her first year there was in 1991. Joseph was a No-Maj, also known as a muggle, who was from Denver Colorado. Evan was born on June 27th, 2008. Evan was an outgoing child, and quite intelligent for his age. He was adventurous, and extremely caring. He cared for nearly everyone he met. He was able to form friendships within minutes. He had lived with his parents in his father's family home in Colorado. Evan was accepted to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upon his eleventh birthday.

Athena Prescott was born on April 2nd 2008. Her parents were Fiona Prescott, a No-Maj, and Gideon Prescott, a newsman for the wizarding world. She had a wealthy upbringing, which caused her to have quite the amount of confidence. But she always had a soft spot for others. Athena's mother was a nurse, and Athena had always looked up to her. She had wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps. However, when Athena was seven, while transporting a patient to the hospital, the ambulance got into a severe wreck, killing her mother. Athena and her father were heartbroken. Eventually, they were able to move on. Her father had started dating again, but Athena couldn't stand any of the "snobs" that her father had dated after her mother. When she was accepted to Ilvermorny when she turned eleven, her father was proud. That's where he had gone to school. He thought that the time at the school would be healthy for Athena, so she went.

Jason LeStrange was born on August 12th 2008. His father was Radolphus LeStrange the second. His mother was a No-Maj named Alyssa Ragen. His father was a part of the infamous LeStrange family, but disagreed with their views on bloodlines and the world, so he left for America, which is where he met Jason's mother. Jason was raised with the same beliefs as his father. It wasn't until Jason was ten that his father told him about the rest of his family in Britain. He also was accepted to Ilvermorny at the age of eleven.

Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not as well known as Hogwarts, but just as intriguing. It's history just as extensive. It may not have existed until long after Hogwarts had been formed, but it has become a well respected school in its own right. Taking inspiration from other schools around the world, most notably Hogwarts, Ilvermorny has earned a reputation that the school deserves. Being located in America, Mount Greylock in Massachusetts to be exact, Ilvermorny is where many young wizards and witches in North America go to study. At least those who aren't homeschooled in magic.

Ilvermorny has had many notable witches and wizards walk it's halls, such as former president of the Magical Congress of the United States, Seraphina Picquery. It also housed both Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein. Porpentina later went on to marry the famed magizoologist Newt Scamander, and Queenie having followed Gellert Grindelwald in order to be able to marry a No-Maj. Those are just a few to name.

The school had a reputation to be one of the least elitist wizarding schools, due to being partially founded by a No-Maj. Isolt Sayre and her No-Maj husband James Stewart had formed the school to initially teach their adoptive sons how to use magic before eventually becoming the school it would be today.

These three students had a lot to learn, and a lot of responsibility fell upon them once they arrived at Ilvermorny. With the Triwizard Tournament being revived and expanded throughout the world during their first year. Ilvermorny was to host the tournament. But something darker was about to happen, which would drag the three young wizards into an adventure they never expected. A dark secret Gellert Grindelwald had enacted twenty years prior, right before his death, was about to come to fruition. And these three would be dragged into it.


	2. Chapter Two: The Sorting Ceremony

CHAPTER TWO: The Sorting Ceremony

Evan walked up the staircase to see a teacher. When he spoke, he had a thick accent.

"Attention, students. My name is Professor Finnigan! I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Yes, I'm Irish, and I went to Hogwarts, but I will not be biased. As long as you aren't rude, I won't be. At Hogwarts, we have a hat, called the Sorting Hat that sorts us into our houses. That is not the case here. In fact, here we have statues of the four houses. Thunderbird, Pukwudgie, Horned Serpent, and Wampus. You will stand before them on the Gordian knot and you will then be chosen by a house. If multiple Houses choose you, then you can choose from the houses that want you. After that, you will follow your house leader to the wand room, where a wand will choose you. Eventually you will all meet in the great hall, where Headmaster Fontaine will speak" The teacher spoke.

"Is that Seamus Finnigan? He participated in the Battle Of Hogwarts, from what I've heard" Evan said. A girl looked at him. She studied his features fondly. Dirty blonde hair, which looked red in some light, emerald green eyes. Soft face, with his lips being fairly full. His eyebrows were almost a perfect arch, and his nose was crooked, like it had been broken previously and never fixed. His hair was somewhat short, but long enough to barely cover his ears. He parted on the left side of his head, and kept it unkempt and messy.

"The Battle of Hogwarts was twenty-one years ago. You believe he was there? No offence, but I don't think he looks old enough." the girl scoffed at him. Evan glared at her. Her auburn hair glistening in the fog and sunlight. She had her hair parted down the right, and her bangs curved right above her left eye. Her hair was pulled back behind her, and rested at about her mid waist. He could make out that she had a soft face. A small nose, and hazel eyes. But other than that, he couldn't tell much between the sun in his face and people in the way between the two of them. He tried to make his way over to her as Professor Finnigan started calling out names in alphabetical order. He accidentally ran into a boy with near pitch-black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was extremely pale, and hid himself away from everyone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you" Evan told the kid. He just shrugged it off and buried his body in his robe. Evan could see that this kid didn't want to talk. Evan continued to look for the girl who started to argue with him. Just at that moment, Professor Finnigan called out his name. Evan started to make his way up to the Gordian knot. He looked at the mural of the knot on the floor. He then focused his eyes up to the four wooden statues of the house creatures. The giant snake with twin horns writhing out of its head, which he figured was the Horned Serpent. Then to the cat, which looked like a cross between a panther and a puma. It had a distinct two tails. Evan gathered this must be the Wampus. Then his eyes looked over to the bird. It seemed huge, and powerful. He felt like he had seen it before. Many American high schools tend to adopt this animal as their mascot. This had to be the Thunderbird. Then finally, his eyes slowly panned over to the last statue. It seemed human-like, with big ears, that seemed to fill it's whole side of its face. The creature also had what appeared to be spines along its back, like a porcupine. Evan was enthralled by this creature. He could only assume this must be the last one. The Pukwudgie. As he was studying the statues over and over again, just waiting for him to be claimed to a house. He had no idea how it would happen, as he wasn't paying attention before him. At that moment, the crystal in the Horned Serpent's forehead glew a bright red, as well as the Pukwudgie statue raised the arrow in its hand. A few people in the crowd gasped, but Professor Finnigan calmly walked over to Evan.

"Well the choice is up to you at this point." he told Evan. "You can choose the Horned Serpent house, or the Pukwudgie". Evan stood there, considering for a moment. He assumed this was a rare occurrence, to have two houses claim you. His eyes kept glancing over to the Pukwudgie statue. Something just seemed to attract his attention.

"I think I want to be a Pukwudgie" Evan whispered. Seamus nodded and waved at one of the Pukwudgie prefects over by the Pukwudgie statue. The prefect came over and brought Evan back to the others who the Pukwudgie had claimed. Evan looked around in wonder. This was nothing like how his mom described Hogwarts. A few more students were then sorted into their houses. Evan watched to see how each house claimed their students. Just like for him, the Horned Serpent's crystal glew bright red when it claimed someone. As well as the Pukwudgie raising it's arrow for each new student. When the Wampus claimed a new student, the cat roared. He questioned how he hadn't heard it prior. When the Thunderbird gained a new student, the enormous bird flapped its wings. This continued on for quite a bit. There were whispers and certain conversations going on between people all throughout the room.

"Jason LeStrange!" Seamus called out. The entire room suddenly went silent. Then slowly, a few whispers picked up, especially amongst the younger students.  
"LeStrange? Like Bellatrix LeStrange? The crazed Voldemort follower from twenty years ago?" Evan overheard someone say. As Evan heard this, he remembered something that his mother had told him. About how his mother had witnessed the death of Bellatrix LeStrange by Molly Weasley. He remembered the stories his mother told him about the legendary Battle of Hogwarts, and how she had seen and done things she wishes to never speak aloud. While Evan was deep in thought, the boy that he had previously ran into, waddled up to the mural and the statues. It took a moment, but eventually the statue of the Pukwudgie raised its arrow. The house prefect hesitated, but eventually walked over to guide Jason over to the rest of the group. Jason stood next to Evan, and tried once again to hide himself, to no avail. Nearly every Pukwudgie students eyes were on him.

"I'm Evan. Evan Baxter" Evan introduced himself. Jason nodded and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Mom always said if you're gonna mumble something, then you best be talking to the Will-o'-the-Wisps" Evan told him. Jason chuckled.

"I'm Jason LeStrange. I know what the name sounds like, and I promise, I'm nothing like my family" Jason told him, still quiet, but audible this time. Evan smiled at him. Jason smiled back at him. Evan could clearly see his facial features now. Jason had hooded eyes, which were a dark brown. His lips incredibly small, and his nose was somewhat large, but it fit his face. His hair just barely covered his eyes, and was extremely ragged.

"I'm not worried about that. No one's like their families" Evan told him. Jason cracked a smile.

"Athena Prescott!" Professor Finnigan called out. The same girl that had argued with Evan finally stepped up. Almost as soon as she got up there, the Pukwudgie raised its arrow. She started walking to the Pukwudgie group, and met up with the prefect about halfway through. She ended up standing right next to Evan and Jason.

"So, I stand corrected. He could be old enough to have fought at Hogwarts" she apologized to Evan.

"I never said for fact that he did" Evan told her. She shrugged and extended her hand.

"I'm Athena. And you are?" she smiled. Evan shook her hand.

"I'm Evan Baxter. This is Jason LeStrange" Evan responded. She smiled at them both. They stood together watching the last of the first years get sorted between the four houses. As they finished up, the prefects led them each into another room, this time separated by the four houses. The prefects ended up handing out uniforms with each of the house symbols on them. The jackets were a royal blue with a cranberry red trim, and the inside of the jacket was cranberry as well. The pants matched the royal blue of the jacket. The shirt was a basic white dress shirt, and the vest was a cranberry red, with gold buttons and trim. The tie was striped blue and cranberry. The boots were solid black. The house logo on the jacket was a solid golden color, with the exception of the background to make the figure prominent, which was the same cranberry red. In Evan's, Athena's, and Jason's case, the Pukwudgie was viewed at a side angle, with a shield by its side, and a few arrows visible from behind the shield. At the side angle, the spines, like that of a porcupine, were incredibly prominent. Evan made the observation that the face of the Pukwudgie was similar to that of Native American drawings. There were changing rooms nearby, and the prefects made sure all the students were changed before continuing to the next room. Once all the students were changed into their uniforms, they were led into the next room, where they were to get their wands.


	3. Chapter Three: Receiving the Wands

CHAPTER THREE: Receiving the Wands

As they entered this new room, they saw a single wizard in the center of the room. He looked young, like he could be a student. His hair was a bright red. His face looked very resilient. Evan happened to gaze eyes on his ears, which were more pointed than usual. His left eye appeared to be bright blue, and his right eye was blurred over by complete darkness. He crossed eyes with Evan and smiled.

"Hello, Pukwudgies. I'm Professor Dorien Everwinter. I'm the head of the Pukwudgie house here at Ilvermorny" the wizard spoke softly. His voice had a bit of an Irish accent to it. "And I'll be in charge of making sure you each have a wand" he said. Professor Everwinter then proceeded to call on the prefects. He whispered something to them that Evan couldn't make out. The six prefects then separated the students into seven groups. Each group had about fourteen first-years in it by the time they were done. Somehow, Evan, Athena, and Jason all ended up in the same group. Each group had a prefect with them to help with wands, except for the trio's group. Professor Everwinter calmly walked over to the last group.

"Separating the first-years into smaller groups makes it easier to manage and make sure each student gets the correct wand" Everwinter said. He handed everyone a case with a wand in it. Some, almost nothing happened, whereas others were blown back a few feet. Both Jason and Evan were knocked back, but Athena seemed fine. The wand she examined was about eleven inches long, and pure white. It had some cross stitching towards the bottom, and was elegantly designed.

"Birch wood, with a dragon heartstring core. Not a bad wand" Everwinter told her. He went around and told a few other students what their wands were as well. For those who got knocked back, he called them back, and gave them each another wand. Most everyone seemed to have found their wands at this point. Professor Everwinter had a knack for discovering which wand would work for certain wizards. Jason and Evan stood up after being knocked down for a second time. Again, Everwinter took the old wands and put them back, and brought two new ones for the boys to try. Jason seemed to suddenly have a spotlight shining on him, while Evan had a blast that knocked a few students in his vicinity down, including Athena. He chuckled at Athena getting knocked to the ground while Everwinter talked to Jason.

"Figures that wand would be drawn to you, Mr. LeStrange" Everwinter told Jason. The wand Jason held in his hand was about ten inches long, with a slight curve to it. It was dark colored, and simplistic. The bottom half seemed to be slightly thicker than the top.

"What is it?" Jason asked. Everwinter smirked.

"That wand is made from walnut, with a dragon heartstring core. It's sister belonged to your aunt" Everwinter whispered to Jason. Jason went pale.

"Why does everything connect back to that part of my family?" he muttered. Everwinter apologized then noticed that the wand he had given Evan was still incorrect. He walked over to Evan, with a new wand in hand.

"This wand is special. Incredibly special. It hasn't had an owner since about 1714, when it's last owner gave it to Ilvermorny as a gift" Everwinter said. Evan gently took the new wand out of the box, and looked at it. It was 12 ¾ inches long, was a black wood, and had intricate designs toward the bottom of the wand. It had no curvature to it at all, and no bumps. It was smooth. Suddenly, while holding it, a loud hissing echoed around the room, startling some students, while the rest looked onwards in curiosity.

"What was that hissing? Is there a snake or something?" Evan asked. Everwinter just shook his head.

"No, Evan. that was the wand claiming you as it's new owner. It is made from black walnut, with a Horned Serpent horn core" Everwinter said. "It is one of only two wands in existence to have a Horned Serpent horn as the core. That wand had previously been owned by Webster Boot, one of the founders of this school" Everwinter told Evan. Evan stared at his wand, with questions swimming through his mind.

"Why did it make a hissing sound when it claimed me?" Evan asked. Everwinter smiled.

"Unfortunately. I don't believe that you speak Parseltongue, but that was the Horned Serpent agreeing that you were worthy of that wand." Everwinter told Evan. He then regrouped all the students into one group again.

"Alright students. Follow the prefects to the great hall, where the rest of the celebration will be continued. I will join you shortly" Professor Everwinter said. As the prefects led the first-years out of the room, Everwinter slowly walked into a seperate room off to the side, hidden between two shelves of wands. Inside, was a single pensieve. Everwinter put his hands to his forehead, pulled a memory out, and put it in the pensieve to go back and revisit it once more.


	4. Chapter Four: Everwinter's Past

CHAPTER FOUR: Everwinter's Past

As the memory formed around Dorien, he tried to hold back tears. He looked around and saw the small village, hidden in the dense brush of the forest. He watched his younger self, just a child, about ten years old despite him looking half that age, playing with his brother, who was four. Still practically a newborn.

It was at this moment that his life changed forever. He watched as his parents ran over to him and his brother, and tried to carry them out of the village. He turned around the look at the village itself. The whole thing was covered in flames. He watched as the dragon burnt up his home. His mother had held him in her arms as she tripped. She fell to the rugged ground. Young Dorien heard a snap and his mother screaming at him to run. His father handed his brother to him and told him to go. Dorien turned and started running. His brother, Dory'th, in his arms, crying. Dorien looked back one last time to see his father help his mother up onto her feet before watching the two of them get consumed by the flames. He kept running, not knowing what to do if he survived. As far as he knew, he had no family outside of his parents and brother.

Suddenly, young Dorien saw something out of the corner of his eye. The dragon rushed over to him, snatching his brother out of his arms with its talons. The dragon was hard to keep track of in the forest, as the green of its scales nearly matched the green of the trees. The dragon flew higher and higher. Young Dorien screamed out trying to get the dragons attention. As he did this, a blue aura surrounded him. It extended outwards toward the dragon. As it got closer, it took the same shape as the dragon, nearly exact. Dorien watched as he casted his first patronus. He still could not figure out why his patronus would be the creature that caused him so much pain. Dorien thought about leaving the memory, but as he does every time he visits, he couldn't help but watch the dragon start to fly away from his patronus, dropping Dory'th from above the trees.

Dorien exited the memory before watching his brother fall to his death again. He witnessed it once, and that was plenty for him. As he was planning on exiting, his mind flashed over to another memory.

Dorien, now aged a few years, about eighteen now, sat in a classroom. Professor Snape sitting across from him, and one other student. Another Slytherin, just like him. He remembered her vividly. Her name was Evanna Murphy. Her red hair glistened in the sunlight. Dorien looked on this memory in curiosity. Evanna never made an impact on him. He only knew her because she was always in Snape's classroom while everyone else dealt with the one person nearly the whole school despised.

"Now, you must add seven drops of hellebore" Snape calmly told them. Dorien watched as both he and Evanna finished their potions. As the potion cooled, they both turned turquoise blue. Evanna giggled as she finished hers.

"Professor Snape. Why did you have us make Draught of Peace again?" Dorien asked, as he took a vial and filled it with the potion.

"Madame Pomfrey said she was running low. You two seem to excel the most at brewing it. You both also spend quite some time in my classroom. Nearly every time I'm here" Snape answered.  
"Yes, but Professor, we're down here because almost everywhere I go, I see either Harry Potter, whom I'd rather avoid, or there's another education degree by Umbridge. How much longer do we have to deal with her?" Evanna asked. Snape looked at her.

"Well, Dorien only has this year before he returns to Ireland. However, she will most likely be here for the rest of your schooling, Miss Murphy" Snape said. Evanna groaned and leaned back in her chair.

Dorien questioned why this memory was coming up now. He hadn't thought about Hogwarts, Snape, or Evanna in years. As he wondered why he saw this exact memory, another one had begun to form. This time, he appeared to be the same age as the last one, but in a much different location. He was surrounded by people in robes and hoods. Some had a staff in their hands, and some did not. This was who had raised Dorien after his parents were killed by the dragon.

"Dorien Everwinter" One of the hooded figures shouted. "Why have you called this meeting?"

"After the end of the Second Wizarding War, we lost many of our kind. I've been offered a position at Ilvermorny School. I wanted your permission to go and teach. Maybe, we could start to rebuild the already dwindling population" Dorien answered. Dorien looked back on this memory. It was fairly recent. Only about three years old.

"Rebuild? Everwinter. You know that Druids are strictly born into the bloodline" The same figure mentioned.

"I am aware of that. But there must be something we can do" Dorien pleaded.

"Everwinter. My boy. I will grant this request on one condition. You only teach our ways to those who are deemed worthy. You have your stave? You know spells and ways to find out. Otherwise, our magic must stay ancient. While they are magical as well, there is a difference between a Druid and an Arcane wizard" another of the Druids answered.

"Very well, Uncle. I can promise that" Dorien told them. He then took his staff and muttered an incantation. The staff glowed a bright yellow, then turned into a necklace. A golden one, in the shape of a Bridgid's cross. He put it around his neck and stood up, nodded at the Elders, and turned around to leave, and the memory faded away.

Dorien finally came out of the pensieve and looked in wonder. He still had yet to find anyone worthy of learning Druidic magic, but he was okay with that. The more he spent with the rest of the magical world, the more he understood it, and respected it. However, he could not reason as to why the memory in Hogwarts had appeared. He started to make his way to the great hall for the rest of the ceremony, still thinking about it. As he was making his way up past the house tables, with all the students sitting, talking, and questioning what was to happen next, he glanced over at the Pukwudgie table. He looked at his house with pride. As he looked upon his students, his eyes rested once again on Evan Baxter. He realized exactly at that moment why he saw the memory of him brewing the potion. Evan looked almost exactly like Evanna. The only real difference was the fact that Evanna had red hair and Evan, despite it looking red in some light, was blonde. But his face, mostly his eyes and nose, looked nearly identical to Evanna Murphy. Dorien smiled to himself and made his way up to his seat. It made sense to him now. Evan was Evanna's son. And clearly he was named after her. Dorien looked upon the four houses of Ilvermorny just as Agilbert Fontaine made his way down the great hall.


	5. Chapter Five: History of Ilvermorny

CHAPTER FIVE: History of Ilvermorny

Evan watched as Headmaster Fontaine made his way to the front of the great hall. The headmaster looked like he was in his fifties. He had short, dark hair with some grey mixed in, a small beard, and had horn-rimmed glasses that seemed to hide his eyes. He was wearing a cranberry red 3 piece suit, unlike the rest of the professors, who were wearing uniforms similar to that of the students.

Meanwhile, Athena was looking around the great hall in wonder. Each house had their own table, which managed to fit the whole house. The walls were lined with images of the four house creatures, and there was a giant chandelier hanging above. At the front of the hall was a single table which all the professors next to one another, overlooking the students. As she looked around the great hall, taking it all in, Headmaster Fontaine shouted to quiet the whole great hall.

"Silence!" the headmaster shouted. "I'd like to take this time to welcome all the students back to Ilvermorny. And for the first-years, I hope you enjoy your time here" Headmaster Fontaine said, using his wand to amplify his voice. The roars of the older students rang throughout the hall.

"Who's that?" Jason asked. Another student leaned in closer to the three of them.

"That's Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine. He's been the headmaster of Ilvermorny since like 1988" the student told them. "I'm Cera. Second year here" she told them.

"As tradition, I would like to tell the story of Ilvermorny to start the year off. Ilvermorny was founded by Isolt Sayre and her husband James Steward in 1627. It started as a small stone shack. Ilvermorny was created to teach their children magic, as they couldn't attend Hogwarts, due to Isolt's past. Isolt was the ancestor of Salazar Slytherin, but she had left Ireland due to her aunt, who was a very simple-minded individual. The four of them each created a house. Isolt formed the Horned Serpent, James created the Pukwudgie, Chadwick; the Thunderbird, and Webster, the Wampus. Eventually, they started to teach more students, mostly from the colonies and the nearby Wampanoag tribe. At first, Ilvermorny was a day only school, with Isolt, James, Chadwick, and Webster the only ones to stay past dark." At this point, Headmaster Fontaine finally stopped for breath. "Eventually, news of Ilvermorny reached Europe. Isolt's aunt, Gormlaith Gaunt, traveled to America to hunt Isolt down. You see, Isolt, when she left Ireland, took Gormlaith's wand with her. That wand was a family heirloom passed down from generation to generation. It was originally Salazar Slytherin's wand. She was determined to kill Isolt. She put a curse on both Isolt and James, that put them into a deep sleep, in hopes of killing them and kidnapping their newborn daughters. However, she didn't know about Chadwick and Webster. So when she used Parseltongue to disable Isolt's wand, the Horned Serpent cores in Chadwick and Webster's wands alerted them. Chadwick went to hold off the dark witch, while Webster tried to wake their parents. Webster joined the duel and the couple were awakened by the cries of their infant daughters. While James went to protect the babies, Isolt attempted to join the fight, but her wand was useless, being disabled earlier. In the duel, the whole family was driven to the bedroom, and Isolt called out to her late father William for help and was answered by her old friend William, a Pukwudgie, who killed Gormlaith, and from that day on, William and his family acted as the school's security and maintenance staff. You students might even see some of them around the school." the headmaster beckoned around the room. "After Gormlaith died, Isolt and James buried her wand in the school grounds. Isolt did not wish to keep the wand as it was the last reminder of her unhappy childhood. Over the course of the next year, a snakewood tree grew from the ground where it was buried. Any attempts to kill or prune it were unsuccessful, and it was kept after it was discovered that the tree contained powerful medicinal properties. That tree can still be seen in the courtyard today." Fontaine finally finished. He then beckoned to the teachers sitting up front. "And now, each of our professors will introduce themselves. As you know, I am Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine" the headmaster finally introduced himself.

Next, a woman with dark black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes stood up. She looked serious. When she spoke, her voice was soothing, like a mother calming her child.

"Hello students. I am Willow Wishcatcher, head of the Wampus house, and the Potions master" she spoke. The professor sitting next to her then stood. He looked older than the headmaster, with a long white beard, and deep blue eyes.

"Students. My name is John Resparitan. I teach charms. I hope to see each and every one of you in my class" he spoke, his voice deep and transfixing. Professor Finnigan stood up next and shouted throughout the great hall.

"I am Seamus Finnigan. Defense Against the Dark Arts" He said, quickly before sitting again. Another woman stood, her hair up in a messy bun. She appeared to be about the same age as the headmaster.

"H-Hello students. I'm Delphi Gordan. I'm the head of the Horned Serpent house, and I teach Divination" she spoke softly, her voice barely ringing through the hall. Next to her was Professor Everwinter. When he stood, his robe gently flowing through the air.

"I'm Dorien Everwinter. I teach Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes. I'm the head of the Pukwudgie house" He said, sitting almost as quickly as he rose. Another man stood next to him. He barely looked old enough to teach. He was clearly Native American. His hair pulled back into a single braid.

"Hello everyone. I'm Gregory Four Horses. I'm the Transfiguration Professor" he said, his voice deep. A blonde woman, who looked maybe thirty then stood up. Her glasses were thick, and made her eyes look bigger than normal.

"My name is Sybyll Dreyfus. I'm the Arithmancy professor here" she spoke. Just as she was sitting down, the last professor shot up out of his seat.

"I am Edward Nicholsen. I'm the head of the Thunderbird house, and I teach Herbology" he said, his voice loud and booming. Headmaster Fontaine then spoke again.

"Now that all that is finished, there's some news I'd like to share with you students. This year, after talks with the Magical Congress of the United States of America and the Ministry of Magic, the Triwizard Tournament is to be brought back, with new rules and regulations. It has been expanded to include schools from all around the world, and this year, Ilvermorny will be hosting it" the Headmaster told the students. Evan looked around as whispers started to pick up.


	6. Chapter Six: The New Tournament

**CHAPTER SIX: The New Tournament**

Evan and Athena looked at each other, both with confusion on their face. Jason looked at them each, just as confused. Whispers began to be so loud they could barely hear the students next to them.

"SILENCE!" Headmaster Fontaine shouted once again. The hall went quiet once more. "I know many of you don't know what the Triwizard Tournament is. To explain, are the heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement division of the Ministry of Magic, and the president of MACUSA." Headmaster Fontaine shouted. Just as he said this, two people rose from the sides of the front table. Evan wondered why he didn't see them earlier. One of them had dark black hair and bright green eyes. He had circular glasses which gently rested on his nose. Evan glanced at the top of his forehead. He could barely make out a scar above his right eye, that formed a lightning bolt. Evan knew exactly who that was. That was the head Auror over in Britain. That was Harry Potter. Evan moved his gaze from Harry over to the other man who had stood at the same time. He was about the same age as Harry. He was Chinese. He was scrawny, and his suit seemed to be slightly too big. Evan should have known who this is, but he couldn't place him.

"Hello everybody. I'm Harry Potter. I'm the head Auror at the Ministry of Magic in Great Britain. I am here to make sure that the Triwizard Tournament goes as planned." Harry spoke up. The other man nodded in agreement before speaking as well.

"And I am Bai Yang. I'm the president of MACUSA. I am also here to overwatch the Triwizard Tournament" he spoke, his voice refind and deep. Headmaster Fontaine spoke up again.

"These two will be here for the duration of the year, so get used to them" Fontaine spoke.

"Now, the Triwizard Tournament was originally between the three schools of Europe. Durmstrang, Hogwarts, and Beauxbatons. This year will be the first time that other schools will participate. It's a series of challenges to test magical abilities, intelligence and courage." Mr. Yang explained.

"The last one was in the 1994-95 school year at Hogwarts. I myself was a champion. However some things happened during this tournament to cause it to get suspended again. Which is why the rules and regulations have been changed. The challenges will not be as dangerous as previous tournaments, and each one will be hosted by someone, to ensure that no immediate harm will be caused." Harry continued.

"As well as nothing fatal is to be included. But you must be fifteen years or older in order to enter as a champion" Mr. Yang said. "Are these rules understood?" he asked. A whisper of agreement was heard throughout the hall.

"Alright, now with the new rules out of the way, it's time to introduce the other two schools that will be participating in the tournament" Harry said.

"First all the way from Brazil is Castelobruxo, the South American school" Mr. Yang said. As he said this the doors to the hall flew open and a group of students walked in. They had bright green robes. When they walked in, they walked with elegance and poise. They were very calm and collected. As they entered, they took seats amongst the Ilvermorny students, which crowded up the hall even more. Their headmistress stood next to Headmaster Fontaine. She had the same green robes as her students. Her hair was covered by a hat which had a curve towards the top, and a veil covered her face.

"Lastly, the other school that will be joining us for the tournament is my alma mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry said. The Hogwarts students entered just after he said this. They walked awkwardly, with no rhythm at all. The robes looked the same as Evan's mother's robes that she had in her closet, aside from slight color differences between a few of them. They sat in with the Ilvermorny students as well. Their headmistress walked up to the front. She stopped when she got next to Harry.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter" she said. Harry smiled.

"You too Professor McGonagall" Harry told her. She walked next to Headmaster Fontaine. He took a step forward and spoke again,

"Alright, Ilvermorny students, get used to having these schools being here. They will be here for the whole year. Now, if you would follow your House prefects, to your dorms, first years, if you would follow your House heads, they will show you around the school" Headmaster Fontaine said. The hall got loud again as students began piling out.


	7. Chapter Seven: Touring the School

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Touring the School**

Evan watched as the other schools left the hall, leaving only the first year Ilvermorny students and the Professors. As the other houses left with their house heads, Professor Everwinter and Harry Potter walked over to the Pukwudgie first years.

"Alright, first off. Anything you want to know about me? I like to be open with my students. Any questions, I'll do my best to answer" Professor Everwinter said. A few students raised their hands. Everwinter pointed at a student, without saying a word.

"How old are you?" a student behind Evan asked. Everwinter smiled.

"I'm Forty-one, a year older than Harry here." Everwinter told the first years. Some of them gasped.

"How do you look so young?" another student shouted. Everwinter pulled his hair back behind his ears, revealing his ears are slightly longer than normal, and they came to a point.

"Because I'm what is considered a High Elf. Most High Elves stay hidden, and are seen as a myth in the wizarding community" Everwinter explained. "Now any other questions?" he asked. The students shook their heads.

"Mind if I join you, Dorien?" Harry asked.

"Not at all. Ilvermorny is different from Hogwarts though. We don't have moving staircases here" Everwinter responded. "Come students. We're going to start outside" Everwinter led them out the great hall, back through the wand room, to the courtyard where they were all sorted into their houses. Evan looked at the statues of the four houses. They seemed more statue-like than they did when the sorting ceremony was going on. Athena bumped Evan's shoulder.

"Betcha that's the snakewood tree the headmaster was telling us about" she said as she pointed to a dark brown tree, with its branches spreading all over the place.

"As you can see, that is the tree that grew from Gormlaith Gaunt's wand" Professor Everwinter confirmed Athena's suspicion. Everwinter led them down the stairs by the tree. Evan hadn't paid much attention to the surroundings the first time he came through here, as he was enthralled by the castle itself. On each side of the stairs were two more statues. These ones appeared to be made of marble. One depicted a woman. She was quite attractive, with long hair and a caring face. The other was that of a man. He had mid-length hair, and appeared to be in a old-time style suit.

"Who are depicted in the statues, Professor?" Jason asked, finally speaking up for the first time. Everwinter smiled at him.

"Those are Isolt Sayre and James Steward. The founders of Ilvermorny" Everwinter spoke. Just as he said that, a phoenix flew above their heads and landed on the statue of Isolt. "And that's the local phoenix. We don't know where it came from, just that it's been here for a long time. Possibly as long as the school itself" Everwinter told the students. Harry chuckled.

"It reminds me of Fawkes" he said. Everwinter nodded, then pointed out east.

"The quidditch arena is over there, as well as the town of Adams. It's a mixed town, with both No-Maj's and Wizards. Also just beyond the quidditch arena, but before the town itself, you'll find the Veterans War Memorial, a No-Maj monument" Everwinter said. He led everyone back into the school. Everwinter led them by each of the four staircases in the corner of the school.

"Each staircase has access to every floor, but each tower holds a different room. The northeast tower holds the astronomy tower. The southeast tower is where Headmaster Fontaine's office is located. The northwest tower is home to the divination tower, and lastly, the southwest tower is the Owlery" Everwinter explained.

"I have a question. What's that in the center of the floor. And why does the first floor seem so empty?" Harry asked. Everwinter glared at him,

"Because, Potter. The first floor is where the Great Hall is located, as well as the original cottage of Ilvermorny. That's what that is in the center. That is the home of Isolt Sayre and James Steward. Left untouched since their deaths. No one is able to go near it. We know that the entrance to the dungeon is in the cottage, but it's never been accessed" Everwinter explained, He then lead them through the rest of the school, showing where each classroom and storage room is located. As well as the lavatories. When they were finished with the school itself, he led them out the back. Everwinter pointed at four mansions down the hill.  
"Each of those are the house dorms. They each have a seperate color to mark them. Blue is the Horned Serpent dorm, Red is the Wampus dorm. White is for the Thunderbird house, and lastly. our dorm's color is purple" Everwinter explained. "Now, it's getting late. Classes start at 8am. Let's go get you situated in the dorm". Everwinter led them down the hill to their dorms.


	8. Chapter Eight: First Day

**CHAPTER EIGHT: First Day**

Evan awoke to Jason nudging him. As he opened his eyes, he could see Jason was already in his uniform, but also was wearing a black slouch beanie.

"Evan, get up. We're gonna be late to class. It's already 7:30" Jason told him. Evan shot up out of bed, grabbed his phone, and checked the time. Jason was right. Evan then looked and saw he didn't set his alarms. He set his phone back down on the nightstand, since phones could only be used in the dorms. He quickly got dressed, and him and Jason started running to their first class. Charms in Class 2-A with Professor Resparatin. When they got to the classroom, Athena was waiting outside.

"Wow, I'm surprised you made it on time. C'mon, let's get going" she said to them then walked inside. The boys followed her. As they sat down, Evan looked around the room. The tables were situated around the room, with a space in the center. Once all the students sat down, Professor Resparatin apparated in the center of the room and continued to start the class.

"Alright students" Professor Resparitan's voice was monotone. "You all should have your copies of Chadwick's Charms, volume one. Please take them out and turn to the introduction" Evan did just as the professor had said. The words on the page were fine-print, and Evan had a hard time looking at the page without his eyes focusing in and out. Jason leaned over to Evan.

"Is this class going to be only reading books, because if so, this'll be my least favorite" Jason muttered. Professor Resparitan shot a glare over in their direction.

"Mr. LeStrange. Why don't you read the first paragraph to the class" his voice now more awake. Jason froze when his name was said.

"Yessir. In the ancient world, magic was much more freely practiced than it is in the modern world. Many ancient countries, such as Greece and Egypt held wizards and witches in high regards. Oracles, for example, were usually practitioners of divination, and a few were even regarded as the early Seers. Charms were developed as a way to use magic freely and even occasionally for the witch or wizard to defend themselves" Jason read aloud. Professor Resparitan smirked.

"Thank you, Mr. LeStrange, for being my example. I do not allow talking in my class unless I give you permission. That is if I call on you, or if we are working on a charm. Now. Each volume of Chadwick's Charms is for a different year. As you are first years, it is logical to start with volume one. This volume has ten charms that we will learn throughout the year." Professor Resparitan explained while holding up the book. A girl across from Evan raised her hand. Evan noticed the Horned Serpent crest on her robe. Professor Resparitan nodded at her.

"Professor, will we learn about duelling in this class?" she asked. The professor let out a sigh.

"The basics, but I do not conduct duelling lessons until year two, Miss Dubach" Resparitan answered her. "Now, as you may have noticed, there are some Non-Ilvermorny students with us today. These are the transfer students from Hogwarts and Castelobruxo. They have chosen to stay for the school year while the Triwizard Tournament is conducted. Not every student was lucky enough to have been transferred for the year, as most of the students that came are old enough to participate in the tournament, and after the champions are chosen, even more of them will return to their schools."

Evan looked around the room and noticed a few students not in Ilvermorny robes. One girl caught his eye. She was wearing a grey sweater with red and gold trim with the crest of a lion on it. Her hair was bright red and her eyes were emerald green, more vibrant than Evans. She was sitting next to a boy who was wearing a uniform nearly identical to hers. He had bushy brown hair and blue eyes. Evan stared at them for a moment before turning back to Professor Resparitan. The professor smiled before continuing the class.

"Now, let's continue the lesson, Who wants to finish the introduction?" Resparitan asked. One of the boys from the Horned Serpent house raised their hand and continued reading from where Jason had left off.

The class let out about an hour later, the red-haired girl came over to the trio. Athena looked at her with a confused stare.

"Can we help you?" Athena's hostility rang through her voice. The girl extended her hand.

"I'm Lily Potter. I'm a Gryffindor over at Hogwarts, but I guess my first year's gonna be spent here, so I'm gonna try to make friends" she said, her voice topped with a Londoner accent. Evan shook her hand and introduced himself.

"And I'm Jason LeStrange" Jason said excitedly. Evan looked over at him, and saw some red in his usually pale face. She smiled at him. Athena rolled her eyes.

"C'mon boys. We gotta get to our next class. It's in class 6-A, so we gotta get going" Athena said as she started walking towards the stairs. Evan looked at her.

"Athena. You do know that we're not friends. You just kinda assumed we wanted to hang out with you since we were all sorted" Evan shouted at her. Athena stopped and turned around. Jason and Lily backed away and ran up the stairs. Evan assumed they were going to class to avoid the argument that was about to occur. Athena stormed over to Evan.

"We're not friends?" she said, her voice angry, but her face distressed. Evan saw the tears in her hazel eyes, reflecting the flame from the nearby torches.

"Not really. You just kinda assumed yesterday" Evan explained to her. The torches made the tears in her hazel eyes look golden. Athena wiped her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry. I've never really had friends that I wasn't forced to be with before" she told him. Evan felt remorse for her. He looked at her. What he saw wasn't the same stuck-up girl he saw yesterday. This time, when he looked at her, she was broken. She was clearly hiding something behind a wall, that Evan seemed to break down with a single sentence.

"I'll be your friend, but you should've just asked, instead of assuming. But first, what's up with the act of not liking anyone when you first meet them?" Evan asked her. Athena's face lit up. She wrapped her arms around Evan. Evan stood there in shock. Athena released Evan and smiled at him.

"Well, I'd rather not show weakness if I can avoid it, so I decide to act like I don't like people" Athena explained, her eyes still wet with tears. Evan nodded.

"That's understandable. I'd love to talk about this more, but we should catch up with the others" Evan explained. Athena nodded in agreement and the two sped up the stairs, to their next class. They caught up with Jason, Lily, and the boy Lily was with in Charms class. Jason smiled at them as they came up.

"Athena's good. I talked to her" Evan told them. He then looked at the boy and introduced himself. The boy smiled and introduced himself as Hugo Weasley. The five of them entered the classroom to see Professor Finnigan sitting on top of a chest, with a dragon made of fire expelling from his wand.

"Welcome students! To Defence Against The Dark Arts!" the professor exclaimed. As the students entered and took their seats, Professor Finnigan stopped the spell and the fire dissipated. "Today in class, we're going to go over the syllabus for the year" he told them. As he started reading, Evan looked at the clock on the wall.

By the time dinner came around and all the classes had been concluded for the day, Evan realized that he actually didn't know much about his friends. So he decided that he would try to talk to them more at dinner.

"So, Jason" Evan said in between bites of mashed potatoes. "I know you share the last name, but are you actually related to them?" Jason looked at him, his eyes glossed over.

"Yes and no. I mean, my father was a member, but they disowned him. I suppose it was because of me and my mother. See she was what they called a muggle. I think we call them No-majs over here" Jason explained. "I guess the LeStranges are so obsessed with being purebloods, they don't even include family who doesn't stay what they consider pure"

"Right. Aren't they one of the few families who are still on the Sacred Eighteen?" Athena asked. Jason nodded.

"Only because they disowned my dad and me."

"That's harsh" Evan hopped in. Jason nodded.

"I don't worry about it too much" he said with his mouth full. Athena rolled her eyes. Evan glanced up at the professors, and saw Everwinter staring in his direction. Evan couldn't place if he was staring at him or someone, something, else. The phoenix that Evan saw on the tour of the school flew up and perched itself on one of the banisters above Fontaine. Evan stared at the bird for a while before it flew back out of the great hall. Athena looked at him.

"You obsessed with that bird?" she joked. Evan squinted.

"There's something not normal about it, but I can't place it. See my mom told me stories about Dumbledore's phoenix, and for some reason, something seems off about that one" Evan said just as Fontaine made an announcement.

"Students, Yesterday, we announced that out school would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Well today, we choose our challengers. You see, all day today, the students who wanted to possibly be the challenger from their schools put their names in the Goblet of Fire. So now, we make our choices, and who else to do it, than Mr. Harry Potter!" Fontaine announced.


End file.
